Chains are frequently employed for binding loads, such as, boxes, crates, logs, pipes and the like on trucks wherein one end of the chain is connected to one side of the truck, and the opposite end of the chain is connected to the opposite side of the truck. The chain extends over the load being transported and in order that the load can be bound or held tightly, the chain is provided with a binder or toggle linkage for applying tension to the chain to prevent the load from shifting on the truck. Load binders of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,298,710 and 4,512,062. These toggle linkage binders are characterized by an operating lever operatively connected to the pivotally connected arms of a toggle linkage for pivoting the linkage arms in one direction over center, to thereby move the toggle linkage and associated chain to a tension position; or for pivoting the linkage arms in the opposite direction over center to move the linkage and associated chain to a released position. Handles are usually provided for connection to the operating lever to facilitate actuation of the toggle linkage. While actuating the toggle linkage to tension the chain posed no problems; when actuating the toggle linkage to release the tension on the chain, the operating lever pivots rapidly once it reaches the over-center position, causing a rapid movement of the handle resulting in injury to the person operating the handle. In order to prevent such injury to the operating person, it has been proposed to provide a handle which is detachably connected to the operating lever of the binder so that the operating lever of the binder will swing free of the handle when being pivoted to the released position.
The handle of the present invention is an improvement over prior handles employed for actuating the operating lever of a load binder in that the handle is constructed and arranged to be detachably connected to the operating lever of a chain binder to facilitate actuating the operating lever to tension the binder and to release the binder. When tensioning and releasing the binder, the operating lever automatically detaches itself from the handle when it reaches the over-center position, to thereby prevent injury to the person manipulating the handle and associated operating lever.